gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:Policy
Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language. #Don't post any personal Pictures, Screenshots of your pirate(s) is fine. #When editing other people's work, don't make major changes without their permission. #Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission. #Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted. Rules for editing: #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #You may use any picture that is REASONABLE to add to a page, but if the owner asks you to remove it, you must. #You may only add images that are your own. Screenshots are welcome but don't add copyrighted images. (Any image owned by a big company/group, like a picture of character, made-up place, or a design.) #Do not add random images to your page and remove them to get achievements. #Do not claim an idea of a page as yours. Ideas are shared throughout the wiki, and protecting an idea will give you an instant 1 hour ban. #Bans for multiple of these reasons may stack up not coherently to their official time. Admins decide the length of a ban at will on a vote. #Causing trouble will give an instant ban. For example, saying something that DIRECTLY conflicts with an Admins attempt to calm down a fight. (I.E. "Fights keep us evolving, let them fight") #The Admins have a lot of experience trust their decisions, and arguing will give you a week ban. #Fighting your ban will give you another week ban. #You may not make unreasonable edits. For example: Backspace XP then retypes it. #Do not edit pages or add random categories just to earn achievements. Earn the achievements fairly without cheating to get ahead. #In order to protect our younger viewers, please don't post any personal pictures, or use bad language. Doing so will result in a ban. (Length determined on severity of action.) #Do not complain about a ban as an unregistered or a second account. Doing so will have the ban lenghtened. #Pages that have a Off Limits sign, may NOT be edited by non-admin-users, unless it is a spelling mistake, without permission. #Pages asking you not to copy them, are NOT to be copied, as these are usual pages with good ideas and hard work put into them. Copying their content can result in a [Players WIki: Strike. #Do not be generally rude, to users, or Admins. #Do not threaten to report people. This is considered "User enslavement" and doing so will result in a ban ( Length determined on severity of action, or by Admin of this site. ) By breaking these rules you are subjected to a Ban, length of which is determined by the Admins of this Site. When Adding Pages or Editing: Please, *Do not make useless pages or edits: Do not make a page with nothing on it or with very little on it. Those pages will be deleted. *Do not edit in opinion: If you see a guild page and thing it is a bad guild do not put, "This guild is horrible". *Do not make a page that is basically information from Pirates Online: For example: Do not make a page about War Frigates. You can make a page about your War Frigate. *Do not post personal pictures anywhere: Do not post pictures of yourself, your friends, family, etc, except if it is an in game picture. *Do not spam or delete everything on a page: Doing so may result in a strike or ban. *Do not edit something that you thing the creator will not like. *Be nice when editing or making pages: Do not make a page or edit stating something mean about someone. Categories: Please follow these rules when dealing with categories: *Do not add a page to a category that does not exist: Categories that do not exist show up in red. *Do not make a category without permission from an [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Administrators Admin. Userboxes *If you do make a Userbox, please post it on the Userboxes/Test page. *If you want one made but don't know how to make them, notify: Please keep in mind when editing. Category:Forums